Rope climbing as an exercise traditionally involves a rope suspended from a relatively high point such as a gymnasium ceiling. In ordinary low ceilinged rooms, conventional rope climbing is not feasible. There is also an element of danger in conventional rope climbing as the climber may slip or fall. In the U.S. Patents to Kerns, No. 641,519, and Saylor, No. 3,782,718, rope climb exercise devices which utilize endless ropes are disclosed, the Kerns device incorporating and adjustable friction brake to regulate the effort required by the user and the Saylor device using a variable speed electric motor for the same purpose. With both of these devices, however, the mechanical resistance encountered by the user remains constant regardless of the effective distance of the climb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device offerring the benefits of rope climbing exercises without requiring the use of a long rope suspended from a relatively high point.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a rope climb type exercise device which allows the effort expended by the user to be varied to suit the user's abilities.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a stationary rope climb exercise device in which the effort required of the user increases with the length of the climb.